


there's love in your body

by rainingover



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, An OC called Jinhyung features in passing, Feelings Realization, Hook-Up, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: After a one night stand, Yuta and Doyoung barely see each other for a year. When they reconnect at Taeyong's birthday dinner, they start seeing each other a lot more, but it's totally casual and there aredefinitelyno feelings involved. At least that's what Yuta tells himself.written for prompt #S100 in ficfest127





	there's love in your body

**Author's Note:**

> thank you prompter, i loved working on this! i really hope you enjoy it :)

Yuta first kisses Doyoung when he's drunk, but this isn’t the only reason he does it. He's wanted to do it for a while. In fact, Doyoung is the first person Yuta has thought about kissing—really thought about kissing— for months.

"I've seen you round a few times, you're friends with Taeyong,” he says in between kisses. “You’re Dongyoung.” 

They’re in the alleyway behind a bar, and it’s as grim as it sounds—empty beer bottles, cigarette butts, a trash bag containing god only knows what—but they’re drunk, the both of them, and it’s after midnight, and _this_ is what they both came out for tonight, so it doesn’t seem to matter much. 

"Call me Doyoung.” He pulls back a little, gives Yuta a once-over that looks fairly judgemental, but then his hands are still under Yuta’s t-shirt, so he can’t be judging what he sees too harshly. “I've never seen you in my life. You said you know Taeyong?"

"Yes, I'm Yuta,” he explains. “He probably talks about me."

Doyoung considers this. "Never heard of you. He mustn’t talk about you much."

"He does so. We lived together until last year.” Yuta threads his fingers together behind Doyoung’s neck. His skin is warm. “We were roommates in college! He talks about me." 

Doyoung shrugs. Says, "If you say so. I hope you don't have any roommates now." His hands wander lower and slip back out from under Yuta’s t-shirt. “If we’re going back to yours.”

"Why? You kinky?" Yuta isn't going to pretend he isn't intrigued at the concept. "Or just loud?"

Doyoung rolls his eyes. "I just don’t want to face seeing other people when I’m hungover and potentially regretting this."

"Oh, fair enough." Yuta isn't sure whether to be offended or just as impressed with Doyoung's bluntness as he is with Doyoung’s piercing eyes and sharp grin, and the way he’d easily pinned Yuta up against the wall as they’d stumbled outside to make out. "No, I live alone. Just me and my puppy, but she’s staying with my sister this weekend." 

Apparently, this is an acceptable answer, because the next thing Yuta knows he’s in the back of an Uber and he’s palming at Doyoung’s dick through his jeans, heartbeat in his ears, and the driver is threatening him with a zero rating for the ride if they don’t keep it PG rated back there.

They just about manage to keep things above board until the car pulls up outside of Yuta’s building, and then they maneuver through the lobby and into the elevator, Doyoung’s mouth at his neck as Yuta accidentally presses the button for every floor so it stops five times before they reach his. Luckily, Doyoung doesn’t seem to notice his faux pas, not when Yuta is grinding right up against him in the corner, just underneath the security camera, and by the time they get to Yuta’s floor Doyoung is already shrugging his jacket off and loosening his belt.

Yuta calls, “Rapunzel sweetie, I’m home!” as they get inside, and Doyoung looks at him like he’s mad and stops unbuttoning his jeans, but he isn’t, he’s just drunk, and then he says, “Oh shit, I forgot she isn’t here tonight,” and laughs at himself.

“Oh right, the dog.” Doyoung resumes his task, shimmies out of his jeans like he’s practised doing it in front of a mirror. Yuta gets his own pair off with only a little less finesse and peels his t-shirt over his head quickly. 

“Her names Rapunzel,” he says. “Like the Princess.”

“Rapunzel…Now that _is_ a name Taeyong has mentioned.” Doyoung crowds him backwards, until they’re on the bed. “He must like her more than you." 

Yuta wants to be surprised that his best friend only ever talks about his dog, but he isn’t because she’s fucking adorable and he’d talk about her all day if someone let him (they don’t), so he just says, “You'd like her, she bosses me around,” and enjoys the way that Doyoung smiles before he pushes Yuta down against the sheets and kisses him again. 

There’s a hunger in the way he kisses and it’s got Yuta feeling like he’s burning up, like Doyoung is a fever and not a man, hand wrapped around Yuta’s dick and his tongue in Yuta’s mouth, blazing hot. 

Just before he comes about thirty minutes later, Yuta thinks he might be literally about to burst into flames, though it’s lucky he doesn’t because he’s pretty sure that would make Doyoung angry, and he's cutest when he smiles.

Yuta offers Doyoung an energy bar and a glass of water afterwards. “What a gentleman.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, but he takes the bar and slips it into the pocket of his jeans. “I think I’ll take these to go, if that’s okay? I have to be up early tomorrow, sorry.” 

Yuta shrugs. “That’s cool with me,” he says, and he means it.

For almost a year, nothing else happens between them.

In the morning when Yuta wakes up, he remembers that Doyoung left hours before, and he isn't sad about it because he was warned ahead. Plus, he’s never really been a fan of having to cook breakfast for and play at small-talk with a guy he was riding six hours before.

They don't add each other to social media and they don't start texting. They didn't even swap numbers. If either of them mention the other to Taeyong, he never bothers to tell them so neither of them are any the wiser of it. 

They do see each other around every so often, at Taeyong's place once or twice and then at Jaehyun's Halloween party, but that's all. Doyoung sucks face with a guy dressed as Tinkerbell that night, and that's cool with Yuta because some guy in a freaky carnival mask locks him in the bathroom and sucks him off while Ariana Grande plays on the speakers outside, and then he joins a round of beer-pong, which is always a riot.

Doyoung cheers when he lands a perfect shot, and Yuta grins at him and maybe there's a moment there, but then Yuta has to play again, and Doyoung is nowhere to be seen by the time the game ends. Not that he needed to see him, he tells himself, but he knows he’s not telling himself the whole truth. 

Yuta has no idea why it bothers him so much that Doyoung was there, getting with some other guy, but it does, and he replays it over and over throughout November, until he can't remember what actually happened on Halloween (bathroom BJ to pop music) and what is just what he wanted to happen (pretty much the same, but with Doyoung and not that random guy who used too much teeth).

Over winter Yuta hooks up with a few people who all stay in the morning, and it's okay— human contact, a bit of cuddling never goes a miss—but there is also awkward small-talk and expectations, and the chance they might want something more, so when they finally leave his place Yuta always breathes a sigh of relief. 

He sees Doyoung again just once more, in line to buy tickets at the movie theatre just after New Year. Doyoung is with some tall guy with wide eyes and clear skin, and Yuta avoids eye contact even when he’s sure Doyoung is looking his way. He must make it pretty obvious, though, because Johnny asks him why he looks constipated, and then they bump into Doyoung anyway on the way out of the theatre and Yuta's mouth feels dry when they exchange greetings.

After that, there's a dry spell (sad times, but he pulls through it with the help of the world wide web in all of it's porny glory), and there is a period of two weeks at the start of spring that he sees his ex Jinhyung on the opposite platform at the train station and he holes himself up in his room, feeling sorry for himself for two weekends in a row. But then he's back to one night stands that won't leave him alone in the morning again, even when he gives subtle hints that he wants to be alone. 

It’s exhausting, but it is what it is. Being a single dog-dad who gets regular dick isn’t exactly a difficult life, so he isn’t going to complain. Still, Yuta feels like he’s waiting for something unknown to fall into place, and he isn’t sure what.

Then Taeyong's twenty fourth birthday comes around, and with it comes Doyoung.

Yuta drops Rapunzel round at his sisters on the night of Taeyong’s birthday dinner. Her boyfriend Kiyoto is over and Yuta gets distracted watching the soccer game he's streaming over Kiyoto’s shoulder on his laptop. 

"Hey, we're having a date night here!" His sister swats at his shoulder. "Leave us! Go!"

Yuta heads to the station; the table at the restaurant is booked for 8pm and he doesn't want to be late— not on someone's birthday. Not on his best friend's birthday, especially, and even with a delayed train and a wrong turn when he leaves the station, Yuta makes it to the restaurant just as the last few guests are arriving, slipping into empty seats scattered around the table.

"Happy birthday!" Yuta pulls Taeyong into a hug. He presses Taeyong's gift into his hands.

"Can he open it here or is it a dildo?" Jaehyun peers over Taeyong's shoulder and then looks up. His grin matches Yuta's.

"Maybe wait until you're both home." Yuta laughs. "Where should I sit?" 

"Wherever, I’m not sure what’s free," Taeyong replies and gestures further down the table. "Also, first round of drinks is on Jaehyun so order something expensive." 

Yuta scans the table. Johnny, Ten and Kun are down the far end of it and there’s a free seat next to them. It seems an obvious place to head, but then Yuta realises there isn't a seat free there after all, it’s just that Ten is out of his seat, sitting half on Johnny and half on Kun, drinking from each of their wine glasses. Yuta stops by to say hello and to remind Kun that they haven't had a steak date in forever, to which Kun says, "That's because it's your turn to pay!" and Yuta laughs and pulls a face, but promises to get a date in the diary. He spots a free seat, then, just a little further round the table, and as he slides into it he hears a familiar voice.

Later, Yuta might start to think that this turn of events might have been too much of a coincidence not to have been set up by someone, but at the time, all that Yuta can think about is how good Doyoung looks, his hair a little longer than when he last saw him, his skin a little more tanned.

Yuta forgets to order a pricey drink that he isn't going to have to pay for, gets a glass of the house red and tries not to freak out. He doesn’t even know why he would be freaking out, and it’s ruining what should be a perfectly nice evening with lots of his friends.

“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Doyoung asks him just before the appetisers arrive.

“Oh, hi.” Yuta tries to make it look as though he _meant_ to spend fifteen minutes ignoring Doyoung. "It's good to see you." 

Doyoung laughs. “So you_ do_ recognise me with my clothes back on?”

“With your…" Yuta hopes he isn't blushing. "_ Oh _, right. I’d forgotten about that night," he lies.

“No, I don’t think you had.” Doyoung finishes his drink. "But neither had I."

This time, they swap numbers. “See you in a year,” Yuta says when he hands Doyoung’s phone back, his number carefully saved.

Doyoung just laughs.

It’s Doyoung who calls him first, three nights later, which Yuta gloats about to his face once he arrives at Yuta's place.

“Do you want me to regret initiating this?” Doyoung asks him. He moves away from Yuta’s hand, which is heading towards the zip on his jeans. 

“Initiating what?” Yuta tries his best to look innocent, something he clearly isn’t very good at. “I’m not doing anything.”

“So what if I called you?” Doyoung snaps at him. It’s quite attractive, this faux irritation that hardly disguises the fact that he is clearly charmed. “You practically jumped at the chance to have me over, didn’t you?”

Yuta wants to lie, but he doesn't like to lie, and anyway, if he’s honest, he’d been glad, and a little surprised, to receive Doyoung's call at all. 

“I do have some resolve,” Yuta says. “I’m just not using it tonight.”

Doyoung steps out of his jeans and lets Yuta pull him closer and they kiss slowly at first, like they’re testing the waters out one dipped in toe at a time. It doesn’t last long, though, and within minutes Yuta is on his back and Doyoung is palming him through his underwear, and Yuta can hardly believe they waited a year to do this again.

They aren’t drunk but they fuck like they are—like this is the only night that matters, like they’re running on borrowed time and mixed drinks, and Yuta thinks about all of the mediocre sex he's been having over the last year, and how it pales so, so much in comparison.

Doyoung isn’t here to mess around and Yuta respects that. He brings his own lube just in case Yuta is “some sort of heathen that forgets to buy it on the regular,” (Yuta is glad to gloat that he is, in fact, not that sort of heathen at all and that he actually has multiple types - including strawberry flavoured - so Doyoung really shouldn’t have underestimated him) and when he comes he manages not to get any come on Yuta’s bedsheets, which is a miracle considering the amount of it there is.

“Did I say you could come on my face?” Yuta licks at his bottom lip in a way he hopes is seductive and not just gross.

“It got in the way,” Doyoung replies, going red. “And you enjoyed it considering you came two seconds later.”

“I did enjoy it.” Yuta pouts. “It’s just that I only washed my hair this afternoon and it’s getting longer so it takes an age to dry.”

“It’s cool,” Doyoung says. “It’s longer than it used to be.” 

“That’s because hair grows.” Yuta gives Doyoung a smug grin. There’s probably still come on his face somewhere but he’s over it now. “Yours has too. It's called science.”

Doyoung doesn’t even bother to reply to him.

Yuta showers and Doyoung calls a cab, and he’s gone before midnight. That fits with Yuta’s usual motive— to sleep alone, stretched out in how bed, happy in the knowledge that he showed someone a good time and that they’ve since gone home so he doesn’t need to make them breakfast or ever have to think about becoming their boyfriend.

“Want to come over to my place?” There’s a lot of background noise on the line and Yuta guesses that Doyoung is on the train home from work as the announcer calls out the next stop in the background of the call. 

“Tonight?” Yuta asks. He knows that Doyoung means tonight, but he asks it anyway, just to try and push his buttons. He’s happy that Doyoung called, actually. Since they slept together for only the second time in over a year the weekend before, Yuta’s been on edge wondering if Doyoung will get in touch. Not that he _ needed _ him to, Yuta can easily find other guys who want to sleep with him, but— well, he does have an ego, and he isn’t going to pretend he didn’t really enjoy the week before.

“No.” Doyoung sighs. “In a hundred fucking years. _ Yes _, tonight.”

Yuta laughs. “I think I can free up some time. What time do you want me?”

“I’ll be free after nine.” Doyoung says, “Don’t be late.” 

Yuta’s late, not that it’s his fault. Rapunzel’s dog sitter gets stuck in traffic and Yuta refuses to leave until she’s arrived. On his way, Yuta gets distracted wondering if Doyoung will come on his face again and misses his bus, and it’s almost nine thirty-five when Yuta gets to Doyoung’s building. 

“You decided to show up?” Doyoung says by way of a greeting when he buzzes Yuta up to his suite. 

“Sorry,” Yuta tries out an apologetic smile. “It’s only partially my fault.”

Doyoung lets him in with only a tiny scowl.He’s wearing a white shirt that shows off his wide shoulders. The sleeves are rolled up his elbows. It looks good. “I should have remembered that you were last to turn up to Taeyong’s dinner,” he says as Yuta follows him into the apartment. "Are you bad with time or is it a statement?"

Yuta shrugs. “Time is an illusion,” he says.

“I didn’t know you were coming over to discuss the philosophy of time.” Doyoung waits for Yuta to hand over his jacket and he hangs it up near the door on one of the fanciest coat-stands Yuta’s seen. His apartment is cool in a very sparse kind of way— all clean lines and light oak furniture that reminds Yuta of trips to IKEA, but somehow classier. It’s exactly the type of place he imagined Doyoung to inhabit: homely but stylish and a little bit stand-offish, just like him.

He tells Doyoung this, but Doyoung just smiles at him briefly and then says, “Your apartment smells of dog." Yuta is only a little bit offended on both his and Rapunzel’s behalf. 

“I wanted a cat,” Yuta tells him. “But there was a mix up at the shelter and— well, I love her now.” He shrugs. He really does, even if he’s always preferred pets of the feline variety. He and Rapunzel were meant to be together, that's how he sees it.

“I can tell you love her,” Doyoung says. “It’s cute.”

Yuta can’t resist asking, “Am _ I _ cute?”

“You’re late and I have an early meeting in the morning.” Doyoung looks at him expectantly. A few seconds pass. "So... Get over here and kiss me."

Having Doyoung in his life starts to feel like a pretty sweet deal. They don't talk a lot outside of the bedroom, in fact they talk less and less as they continue to meet and teasing each other seems less important than getting down to business as soon as they're in each other's presence. Yuta learns very little about Doyoung aside from the basics he already knew (that he works with Taeyong, he’s super hot and that he's very punctual and a little bit mean). 

The only brand new thing he learns in the first month of sleeping with Doyoung is that he has a heart shaped mole in the very middle of his back, just above the swell of his ass. It's not a lot to work with, but that's _ good _ . Yuta doesn't _ need _to know more about Doyoung's life, he just needs to remember that Doyoung doesn't like it when he leaves his socks on the floor at the side of the bed, that he likes it when Yuta licks his lips after he gives him a blowjob, and that he will only pull Yuta's hair for him if it's freshly washed, and everything goes smoothly.

Yuta lies back against the sofa cushions and stretches out. "How do you want this to work?” He asks. “Should we arrange to fuck on certain days? Do I need to send requests to your— your google calendar or something?"

Doyoung scoffs. "I have enough business meetings in my calendar, thank you very much." He breathes quietly on the line. "Can't we just, like, text each other when we want to hang out?"

"Of course we can, I just thought you might prefer a schedule because you're so..." He waves a hand, not that Doyoung can see it since they're speaking on the phone. "You know." 

"No, I don't."

Yuta tries to put it politely. "You told me that you get annoyed when people you work with are more than twelve seconds late for Skype calls." 

"I do," Doyoung says. "But that doesn't mean I'm uptight and rigid and need to schedule in seeing someone." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Yuta rolls his eyes, another thing Doyoung can't see. "You say you're a busy man, if we're going to hook up, I guess I just assumed you'd want some sort of order to it. And I'm willing to overlook the fact that time is a concept to do that."

Doyoung laughs. "You're such a sarcastic piece of shit."

"I'm_ charming _." Yuta likes making Doyoung laugh. It's easier to deal with him that way. And it's nice— you know, just hearing it from anyone at all. It’s the universal sign of happiness. Plus, Doyoung’s laugh especially feels good to hear. Almost as good as hearing him moan when Yuta is fucking three fingers inside of him.

"You're _ something, _ that's for certain," Doyoung quips, and Yuta laughs with him. 

So they fall into routine built on spontaneity, of late night texts and thirty-second phone-calls. They never sleep over, and they never define what they're doing, and Yuta is wondering why he's never considered proposing this sort of relationship with anyone else he's slept with. Then again, it's not something that it's easy to suggest without worrying about offending someone.

Everyone else in this city, he thinks, seem to be looking for love, not just casual and mutually satisfying sex with someone they know well enough to be sure they aren't a serial killer, but not well enough to risk bumping into their mother in the grocery store. It's luck, Yuta decides, that they struck up this understanding. 

It's not as though Yuta has never looked for love. He has, he's experienced it, or he thought he was experiencing it until his ex boyfriend, Jinhyung, ripped out his heart with his bare hands and stomped it into the earthy ground. Jaehyun would tell him, kindly, that he's being over-dramatic when he describes it this way, but then he and Taeyong have been together forever and they're blissfully happy and not calling _him_ selfish when they're the one fucking around behind his back.

He's over that, though, and he's over love, and that's why when Doyoung smiles at him, flushed and trembling in his bed as they both try to catch their breath, Yuta can pass off any soft feeling that curls into his stomach as sex-induced endorphins and nothing else.

Yuta's twelve-o-clock client cancels at the last minute, and he's stuck downtown with nothing to do until his next client at two. He texts Doyoung, says, _near your office. do you get a lunch break?_

Doyoung calls him back straight away. "You want to have lunch with me?" He sounds curious and maybe a little bit surprised.

Yuta hadn't considered actually eating lunch. "Actually, I'm not far from where I think you work and I wondered if you wanted to have sex." He pauses. "I mean, we could grab lunch too?"

"I have to be back here to see an investor at one-thirty," Doyoung tells him.

"That's ninety minutes away." Yuta waves at the kid in the stroller next to him, who gargles happily back. "You never last that long."

Doyoung feigns offence. "I wasn't aware that you were holding me to such unreasonable standards."

Yuta laughs. "I'm joking. I'd be offended if it took you that long to come, it'd bruise my ego."

"We could try it sometime," Doyoung says. "Just when it's not the middle of the workday."

"You know, I'm totally into that idea." Yuta can't help but grin. It's starting to rain, but he doesn't care. He's got two hours free and he's probably going to get a blow-job during it. If that isn't living the dream, Yuta isn't sure what is. "So, are we gonna fuck or not? 

"Come to my office," Doyoung tells him. "I'll text you the address now."

When Yuta arrives at Doyoung’s building, Doyoung is waiting for him in the lobby. He gets Yuta passed security and when they get to the ninth floor, he shows Yuta to his office. Luckily, he doesn’t work in one of those open-plan offices with floor-to-ceiling glass windows into the next room, which means there aren’t too many blinds to close before Yuta can crawl underneath the desk in Doyoung’s office and unzip his pants. Doyoung runs his fingers through Yuta’s hair and tugs at it gently. Doyoung must have learnt that Yuta likes it rough like this, and that’s kind of exciting and kind of cute. 

Yuta doesn’t touch himself while he blows Doyoung, just enjoys the weight of him on his tongue and the scrape of his fingernails against his scalp. Afterwards, they fuck against Doyoung’s desk and Yuta thanks his lucky stars that Doyoung was at Taeyong’s birthday. 

"My last boyfriend was into that," Doyoung replies when Yuta suggests they fuck on Doyoung's balcony one night a couple of weeks later. They've already had sex once tonight, and Yuta should have gone home already, but he's missed the last bus and the surge price of an Uber back to his at this time on a Friday night should be _illegal _so he's looking for reasons to stick around for another hour to two, by which time the price might have dropped. 

"You've done it before?" Yuta grins. "I didn't take you for a voyeur."

"A voyeur is someone who _ watches _ people fuck," Doyoung says. "It's called exhibitionism. And I've done it, like, a handful of times, that's all."

Yuta tries to figure out what this means, but Doyoung is a code he hasn't spent much time trying to break, so he's still no good at it. "So you _ don't _ want to do it now?"

"Do I want to fuck you on my balcony in this nice neighbourhood, in front of my neighbours?" He pretends to be considering it. He looks really good like this, t-shirt pulled over his chest as he leans back against the railing. "No."

"What was his name?" Yuta asks. "Your ex?"

"You won't know him, if that's what you're thinking." Doyoung looks pointedly at the glass of wine that Yuta is trying to drink very slowly. "And I know you're only asking because you’re trying to buy time to get out of paying for a cab home."

"There's a four-times price surge on," Yuta replies with a pout. He isn't going to lie; there's no point. It's not like Doyoung needs impressing, they're hooking up not getting married. "Looking at the price made me feel sick."

Doyoung finishes his own glass of wine. Says, "Just stay over."

"I— We don't do that." Yuta looks at him but his face gives nothing away. "We agreed, that's too..." Yuta waves a hand. "Too _boyfriendy_." 

Doyoung blinks at him. His mouth opens, but then he closes it again. He heads towards the door back inside his living room. "Go home then." He looks back and gestures towards the balcony railing. "Either way, you're not getting to tick this fantasy off your list.”

The first time that they do wake up together is a few weeks later, and it’s by accident. Doyoung has a head cold and Yuta is exhausted, and it’s the morning before either of them know any better. At least that’s the excuse. 

"I wouldn’t have fallen asleep," Doyoung says as Yuta looks at his phone and then back at Doyoung’s face and takes in the fact that it’s almost ten the next morning and he’s still there, in bed next to him. "If I wasn't sick. It’s not my fault I fell asleep.”

"You weren't sick last night,” Yuta says. He doesn’t know why he’s being like this— accusatory, annoyed. Maybe he needs coffee. Maybe he needs to get over his fear of intimacy. 

"I was, you just didn't notice it." Doyoung looks almost sad for a moment, and Yuta feels instantly terrible. Maybe they aren’t friends exactly, in that Yuta still knows next to nothing about Doyoung, but not noticing that the person in your bed is feeling under the weather is pretty shitty behaviour regardless. 

"Sorry." Yuta pauses. "Look, I... I'm not exactly busy today. Stay there, sleep, whatever. I can bring you hot drinks if you like! I'll just be in the living room."

And maybe Doyoung _is_ sick, because he is fast asleep again by the time Yuta has finished brushing his teeth. 

He stands in the doorway to his bedroom. "Cute.” He can’t help but smile at the sight of Doyoung snuggled right into Yuta’s empty pillow. He snaps a couple of photos with his phone, but not creepy ones, just—nice ones. They’re nice. It’s a _ nice _scene. 

Yuta saves them on his phone and finds himself scrolling back to them sometimes when he’s bored, but it doesn't_ mean _anything. 

Doyoung rolls over onto his side one morning and looks at Yuta with sleepy eyes. "Does that ever bother you?" He hides a yawn behind his fist. 

"Does what bother me?" Yuta fights the urge to kiss him on the nose. It’s an urge that comes to him now and again, and he has to concentrate super hard to make sure he doesn’t just go ahead and do it.

“Not… Putting a label on this.” He twists his mouth into a pout. “Us.”

Yuta doesn’t really want to think about defining this. He’s enjoying the ride (pun intended) and it is_ easy _with Doyoung. It’s good. It doesn't need to be anything else, and anyway, once there are labels, there are ways to disappoint each other, he thinks.

He shrugs. “It’s easy like this isn’t it? No pressure, nothing serious.” He grins. “Just two people having great sex.” 

“Who said it’s great sex?” Doyoung rolls his eyes, though he’s smiling as he says it.

“Oh, you did last night.” Yuta winks and leans in for a morning kiss. He’s late for an appointment with a client, who bitches at him for the first ten minutes of their physio, but he doesn’t even care.

They don’t arrive at Taeyong’s place together when he sends a mass invite around for a get-together five months after his birthday, but Doyoung _ does _ call Yuta while he’s on the bus to check he’s not going to be late. Yuta juggles his phone with Rapunzel’s lead as she sits curled up on his lap and promises Doyoung that he’s only a few stops away.

Doyoung texts him from across the room fifteen minutes into the party suggesting they steal a moment in Taeyong’s guest room, which Yuta was _ not _expecting, but then again Doyoung has been surprising him a lot recently.

Ten looks over his shoulder as he reads Doyoung’s message and asks, “What are you hiding?” He just smiles when Yuta lies that he’s checking work emails, though Yuta is pretty certain Ten knows it's a lie.

He’s here without Kun or Johnny, who are both working away, and he gets his own phone out and sends them both a selfie with his glass of wine. “Got to make sure they miss me,” he points out and then wanders off to lock himself in the bathroom for five minutes so he can send them another type of photo. When he comes back his t-shirt is on inside out. 

They wait until everyone has had at least three drinks before they slip away. "We have ten minutes," Doyoung mutters as he pulls his sweater over his head, the door to the guest room closed behind him. "So if you're not already hard it's pointless that we even—"

"Oh, I'm hard, don't worry," Yuta reassures him. 

Doyoung smirks. "You shouldn't sound so proud about that." 

Yuta scowls. "Hey, do you _ want _ to fuck or...?"

"Yes.” Doyoung heels off his shoes. “Yes, just— did you have to bring her up here with you?" He nods towards Rapunzel, who is lying happily at Yuta’s feet. 

"I said I was going to let her out to go to the toilet. It would have been pretty weird if I left the dog behind," Yuta points out. He’d thought his excuse to leave the party was pretty ingenious, actually. With the dog in tow, nobody would be the wiser that they were sneaking off to do unspeakable things in Taeyong’s guest bedroom.

"She's looking at me." Doyoung narrows his eyes. He hesitates as he goes to unbuckle his belt. “Make her stop.” 

Yuta pouts. "Rapu-chan, sweetie.” He puts on his best dog-parent voice. “Please don't look at Doyoung, it's freaking him out."

She doesn’t listen.

Doyoung makes a frustrated noise. "She can't stay in here. I'm not— I'm not taking my _ dick _out in front of your dog. It seems very desperate."

“You do it at my apartment,” Yuta says. _ God _ he’s been wanting this all night and he wishes Doyoung wasn’t being so uptight right now.

“Not when she’s in the _room_!” Doyoung pulls a face. “Not when she’s _looking_ at me.” 

"Fine, I’ll put her in the hallway for a moment. Come on, good girl. Shhh.” Yuta motions to the dog and heads towards the door, but Rapunzel is clearly comfortable because she refuses to budge. Doyoung looks impatient and Yuta can see their window of opportunity closing at a rapid pace.

“Come on, good girl,” he tries again, but Rapunzel only barks back. “No, no barking at daddy. Rapunzel!” Yuta puts a finger to his lips, but then he remembers that he never taught Rapunzel what that means, so she just barks again more loudly. 

When Yuta turns back to Doyoung, his belt is firmly buckled again. "Yeah, this isn't going to work. I'm going back to the party." He pulls his sweater back on over his head. "Why did you even bring your dog here anyway? It's Saturday night!"

"I couldn't get a dog-sitter. _ Doyoung _ can't you just... I'm super horny," Yuta whines and he knows he sounds ridiculous, but, seriously, he’s been thinking about this since Thursday. He only _ came _to the party to see Doyoung and now Doyoung is giving him a well-perfected side-eye. 

"See you downstairs, Yuta." Doyoung rolls his shoulders. He calls to Rapunzel as he heads to the door, "Rapunzel, you should know he once told me he prefers cats."

Yuta sits down on the bed, defeated. He picks up Rapunzel and strokes her behind the ears gently. He wonders how badly Doyoung was looking forward to catching a few minutes alone. He guesses it must have been as much as Yuta was, and then he feels bad, because he wants to see Doyoung happy (and he wants to see his face when he comes). Yuta nuzzles into Rapunzel's fur and she licks at his face. At least she's happy.

"Don't mind him, he's grumpy because someone broke his phone,” he tells her. “And when I said Cats I probably meant the musical.”

"We heard you broke your phone, how did that happen?" Taeyong asks Doyoung as he pours them each another glass of wine an hour later. "That's very unlike you."

"It is isn't it?" Doyoung gives Yuta a pointed look. "It got water damaged. I'll have it back in a few weeks, it's at the service centre."

"I'm sure it was an accident," Yuta says. "However you did it, I'm sure you didn't mean to."

“Especially because it was so expensive.” Ten leans against the counter. “Hasn't that model only just been released?”

“Yes,” Doyoung replies. “It was _brand new._” 

Yuta chokes on his drink. He hadn't meant to fuck up Doyoung's phone, he was trying to do something nice for him, putting his jeans in the laundry while he was still in bed. Except said jeans had said phone in the pocket, and by the time the first spin had ended, Doyoung was practically foaming at the mouth.

Yuta had _ not _ gotten a good morning blowjob, because they’re a thing they give each other now. Now they sleep over and they know how to work the shower in each other’s bathroom and they wake each other up with sex. 

Sometimes, when they’re only half awake, Yuta finds himself pulling Doyoung in closer as the sun peeks in through his curtains and just lying there in his warmth. 

It’s like that now— kind of domestic and comfortable, almost too comfortable, Yuta thinks sometimes. He and Doyoung are still almost strangers in some ways: neither of them speak about their pasts, they don’t ask each other what they’ve been upto and Yuta has never learnt the names of Doyoung’s parents. But in other ways the lines between sex and something else are blurring. 

Doyoung opens a bottle of champagne for them both after a successful investment deal at work one night and they drink it in bed, giggling at stupid things and kissing until they fall asleep, fully clothed. The next morning they wake up with sore backs and booze-tasting tongues, and Doyoung lends Yuta a toothbrush to use, which he leaves in Doyoung's bathroom for the next time he stays. He tries not to think about the implications of that. 

There's another night when Yuta twists his ankle. They're they’re fucking in the shower when it happens; one badly timed thrust and the slip of a foot, and while Yuta manages to ignore the pain until they're all fucked out, with finger tips like prunes from the time they've spent under the flow of the water, his ankle is swollen by the time they're dry. it’s Doyoung that takes charge, finds an ice-pack and painkillers, and calls him the next day to check the swelling’s gone down. 

“_I’m _ the physio,” Yuta points out. “I can look after my own injury.”

“I know.” Doyoung pauses, the line quiet. “But I’m just doing what you’d do for me if I’d hurt myself.”

He’s right, of course. Yuta would. And that scares him if he thinks about it too much, because they’re barely friends and yet Doyoung _ cares _ about him. A lot of things about Doyoung scare him, and he's starting to worry about what it might all mean.

Yuta spends three nights the next week at Doyoung’s place, and he’s there again on Sunday afternoon for a lazy sex marathon that results in Doyoung happily—if wearily—sporting a deep purple bruise that blooms over his collarbone beautifully and in Yuta with come in his hair, not that he minds one little bit. 

Doyoung sleeps over at Yuta’s place the following weekend and it feels like forever since Yuta got to touch him, even though it’s only been a week in reality. Doyoung smells like a new cologne and he laughs when Yuta notices. “I want to say you smell like dog but I’d be lying,” Doyoung says. "You smell good too."

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Yuta grins, and then he slips his hand down the front of Doyoung’s suit trousers and they don’t say much else for the rest of the night. 

“Are you hungry?” Yuta asks Doyoung, who is looking like a whole vision in Yuta’s bed next to him the next morning. 

Doyoung props his head up, leaning on his elbow. The blanket falls away from his chest. “What?”

“I just thought maybe you’d like some breakfast,” Yuta repeats. He doesn’t know why he feels nervous about it. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling. “Do I need to say it again?”

“Is breakfast a euphemism for sex?” Doyoung looks at him, intrigued. 

“It could be?” Yuta smiles. “But I meant the real thing: edible and preferably full of sugar.”

“I could do with a large coffee and maybe one of those little waffles they do at the place on the next block.” Doyoung blushes. “It’s a cute date spot, actually, if you wanted to head over there?”

Yuta opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He wants to say yes, he wants a waffle and he wants a coffee, and he wants to spend the morning with Doyoung. But he _ can’t _ . He can’t, because that will only give him deeper feelings and they’re deep enough already and he remembers the pain of that stupid fucking breakup— the way it felt like a blow to the chest, like all the lights in the world had just gone off and he was alone, everything bleak. How he felt so _ humiliated _. 

“It’s okay if you’re busy, I can pick one up on my way home,” Doyoung says. He sits up and slips out of the bed, reaching for his underwear on the floor next to it, and Yuta can almost feel time slipping away from him and ruining everything.

“No, I want to come,” Yuta says, quickly, and he’s surprised by himself for it, but proud too. Doyoung looks back at him with a small smile. "Do you mind if I use your shower first?" he asks, and Yuta says, "I've got that shampoo you liked last time in," and then he worries his bottom lip between his teeth as Doyoung showers and wonders if anyone in a casual, no labels, relationship has ever bought specific shampoo for their hook-up before. 

When they get to the cafe, Doyoung checks his watch and says, “I have time to sit down and take our breakfast to eat in, if you wanted to?”

Yuta feels an urge to make an excuse, but he does want to sit. He wants to sit with Doyoung and eat a waffle smothered in strawberries and chocolate sauce, so he going to damn well do it. “Sure. I have time.” He nods. And it’s_ fun_. They half their waffles and share, and they people watch— guessing who in the cafe is and isn’t a couple from their body language and making up stories about how they met. 

“What do you think people would say about us?” Doyoung asks him. He sips his coffee with a smile, his shirt collar is open and he looks relaxed and handsome and Yuta doesn’t know what to say.

He settles for humour. “They’d probably wonder what you’re doing here with the world’s sexiest man,” he replies and winks, and Doyoung laughs so hard he has to put down his coffee cup. 

Yuta’s heart turns over in his chest at the sight of his smile and he thinks, _ this is not good_.

Yuta isn’t usually one for turning up at his friend’s places unannounced, but Ten, Kun and Johnny’s place is only a few stops away from his sister’s on the train so he stays on the train on Sunday morning after he drops Rapunzel off at her place for the day and hopes they’ll be in when he gets there.

Ten opens the door to their apartment. He's in a silk robe and he looks like he's about to commit a murder. "This is a bad time," he tells Yuta, but he lets him come in anyway.

Yuta takes in Ten’s outfit and asks, "You aren't in the _ middle _of sex, right?"

"No, it hadn't started yet. And now it won't." Ten sniffs. "Yuta's here," he calls and points him in the direction of the bedroom. "They're in there, _waiting for me_." 

Yuta climbs into bed in the middle of Kun and Johnny. Neither of them seem perturbed; Kun just wrinkles his nose at the way Yuta's wriggling to get comfortable. "Sorry, I know I've interrupted morning sex," he says, and he is genuinely sorry, just— he’s not actually sorry enough to leave.

"That's okay, we fucked like all night anyway," Johnny says as if that’s normal (it probably is) and looks at him over the cover of the book he's reading. "What’s wrong?”

Yuta sighs. “I’m confused.”

"About your sexuality?" Johnny puts his book down on his lap and Yuta realises belatedly that he might not have been reading at all, and that maybe it’s a prop to cover his modesty. 

They really _ were _ waiting for Ten, he thinks. Yuta feels a little guilty, but he's here now and he needs to vent, so he keeps talking. “No. No, definitely still gay. I just… You know I’ve been, uh, hanging out with Taeyong's friend Doyoung? Like, kinda sleeping with him on a regular basis?”

“No,” Kun lies. Johnny gives him a look and Kun relents. “Okay, yes, we know. We all know.”

Yuta isn’t surprised; they’ve not exactly been subtle, and he wonders what they've all been making of the arrangement. He wonders if they think Doyoung can do better than someone with intimacy issues and a bus-pass. 

“Well. It’s just— it’s casual, and it’s good. I’m having the most fun that I’ve had since… You know. But recently my heart has started to do this weird thing, where it feels like it's flipping inside my chest.” 

He puts his hand to it. It’s still doing it. He knows what the feeling is, but he’d rather play stupid than say it.

Ten appears in the bedroom doorway in his robe and says, 'Hey! That's _ my _ space in the bed." He kicks off his slippers and crosses the room. "I'm gone for five minutes and I'm already replaced."

"We'd never replace you." Kun looks almost despondent at the mere thought of it.

"Never_ ever _." Johnny shakes his head. 

"I know, my loves." Ten looks between them fondly. Yuta would hate having to witness this overt display of affection if they weren’t so damn cute together. “But back to talking about Yuta, since he's here.”

They all turn their focus back to him and he suddenly feels vulnerable, like he’s as naked as they _ want _to be.

Yuta says, “Do you guys think that maybe I’m just confusing sex feelings for… those other ones? Maybe I’m making something out of nothing.”

“Why are you so terrified of love?” Ten asks him from the foot of the bed. He isn’t joking. 

“I’m not terrified.” He scowls. But the truth is that he is, just a little bit. “Anyway, who said anything about love? I’m not in love.”

“It does sound a bit like you might be in love,” Johnny points out. “Are you sure you two _ aren’t _ dating?”

Yuta gets out of the bed, clambering over Kun to escape. “I'm sure,” he says.

(He isn’t sure.)

Yuta starts to think about it more often than he wants to, ruminating on what they’re doing and why it makes him so happy to see Doyoung’s name light up on his phone. His dick is amazing, of course, but sometimes Yuta doesn’t even think of _ that _. 

Sometimes he does think about the cute noises he makes when they switch things up and Yuta fucks him, and the noises he likes to hear Yuta make when he’s being fucked. But other times thinks of Doyoung’s perfect smile and the way his hair fans out over the white pillows on his bed. He thinks about the fact that Doyoung always rolls his shirt sleeves up to just below his elbow and the way that he says he likes to be three minutes early for dinners and dentist appointments. And before long Yuta is thinking of these things more often than he’s thinking of the bruises Doyoung sometimes leaves on the soft skin at Yuta’s hip from holding him so tightly against the desk in his office, though he _ does _still think of those too. 

Who _ wouldn’t _think about that? 

He takes more photos of Doyoung on his phone. He takes one when Doyoung isn't looking of him and Rapunzel snuggled up together on Yuta's bed and it makes him feel tingly inside, like heartburn, but sweeter. 

But Yuta has felt like this before and he knows what happens next. He can remember it: the bloom of something big that flowered inside of his chest three years ago, and then took hold until he was consumed with love and blissfully unaware that his boyfriend was cheating on him with his married boss.

Yuta is _not_ interested in re-living the pain of a really shitty break-up and the only way he knows to avoid being hurt is to avoid being in a relationship altogether. 

He deletes the photos of Doyoung from his phone and promises himself that the weird flips his stomach has been doing lately when he wakes up in Doyoung’s bed can be pushed aside and, ultimately, forgotten. 

For almost a month, he manages it. He puts feelings to one side, because it’s easier that way, and he stops sleeping over at Doyoung’s place even when the Uber surcharge is at an all time high. Even after they fuck on his balcony one night. 

They don’t have breakfast together again and when Doyoung calls him on the way to see Johnny’s band play, Yuta cancels the call.

When someone presses the button to buzz up to Yuta’s apartment on a rainy Wednesday night, he doesn’t expect Doyoung to be on the other side of the door when he lets them up, but as soon as he realises it’s him, Yuta feels an instant mix of joy and trepidation. 

“Can we talk?” Doyoung asks. He’s still wearing his suit and Yuta wonders if he’s come over straight from work.

“I can think of other things we can do.” Yuta tries out a grin, but Doyoung doesn’t laugh this time and Yuta feels a sense of foreboding that sends a nervous shiver through him. 

“Is something wrong?” He asks, but he knows that there is. He’s known there’s been something wrong for weeks, and it's his fault.

“No. Well, yes. But it's not something you've done.” Doyoung pulls a face and he looks so awkward that Yuta wants to kiss him as a distraction and to make everything better again. “It’s just... I’ve been thinking and I’m just going to be honest here. I didn’t ask for your number to start a sex thing.”

“What?” 

“I mean, I wanted to have sex with you again, obviously, but then... I realised you weren’t looking to date anyone, which is _ fine _. It’s fine. But I— I don’t think I can keep doing it.” Doyoung swallows. “I guess I started hoping for more.”

His suit fits perfectly over his broad shoulders. Yuta blinks. “Oh, right.”

“Yeah.” Doyoung takes a visible breath. It’s unnerving to see him look so unsure of himself when he is usually so confident. 

“I can’t, um…” Yuta trails off. His mouth is dry, and he wants to explain himself, but he can’t find the words, so Doyoung leaves, pulling the door shut genty behind him as he goes.

Rapunzel is at his feet within minutes, and even she looks disappointed in him. 

When Ten gets out of the shower and spots Yuta sitting on the bed again he throws his boyfriends a murderous side-eye. 

Kun smiles apologetically. “He’s here because he’s in love with Doyoung.”

Yuta says nothing to deny it. He might enjoy lying to himself, but he tends not to lie to other people, it’s rarely worth it. 

“He’s in love with Doyoung and Doyoung told him he wanted to be his boyfriend,” Johnny explains. “Yuta freaked out and— what did you say again?” 

“I said ‘_ oh right _.’ and then I couldn’t form a sentence at all. Then he left.”

“Oh dear.” Ten sighs and Yuta would feel patronised if he didn’t completely fucking deserve this treatement from his friends. Plus, they mean well. 

“I don’t want a relationship,” Yuta says. He shrugs. “I don’t— I’m not the commitment guy anymore. I don’t want labels. I thought he wanted sex, that’s all. Now I don’t know what I want.”

“I know you had a rough time when you and Jinhyung broke up,” Kun says softly. “But it doesn’t always have to be that way.”

“I know.” Yuta looks down at his hands. "It's just... I need to think."

“Yuta, you have to go now so I can snuggle with my boys until we have to go grocery shopping.” Ten pats his knee as though he’s trying to pat some sense into him. “But I have faith in you. You’ll figure this out.”

"And what if I don't?" Yuta asks.

Ten smiles. "We'll buy a day-bed for the living room, so you can come visit us without always being in our bed," he says, and, to his credit, it does make Yuta laugh through his sadness. 

Yuta has always prided himself on being as level headed as any hot-blooded Scorpio can be, but he can't seem to make any coherent decisions. His head is all over the place right now, and it’s bringing back bad memories of worse relationships mingled with visions of Doyoung's gorgeous smile. 

He lies on his sofa while the TV plays in the background and tries to set his head back into order. Doyoung hasn’t been in touch since Yuta let him walk back out into the rain two weeks before, and Yuta _misses_ him. He thinks about the prospect of calling Doyoung his boyfriend and at first it sounds terrifying, but Yuta can’t even pin-point a good reason for it sounding bad aside from past experience clouding his judgement. 

Maybe Kun was right. Maybe things can be different. They certainly are for him, Johnny and Ten, who are so in love it’s disgusting, and then there are Taeyong and Jaehyun whose wedding is _ clearly _ going to be the most romantic event of any of their lives.

Doyoung doesn’t want to sweet-talk his parents or to pick apart all of his bad habits. Doyoung doesn’t tell him he’s a disappointment or that he hates his dog (and while he does refuse to take his clothes off when she’s in the room, Yuta is pretty sure this is only because he respects her too much, which he finds kind of adorable). 

He is funny and he laughs like he’s genuinely over the moon when Yuta’s around, and he’s so _ hot _, even when he’s acting kind of moody. It would be good to be his boyfriend, Yuta can tell. 

Yuta thinks about texting Doyoung a few days later, but he wouldn’t know what to say. He opens his contacts list and closes it again, and then he opens it again and calls Taeyong. “Can I come over?”

Jaehyun brews hot tea while Taeyong fusses over Yuta taking his shoes off in the hallway. “What’s up?” Taeyong looks genuinely worried.

“I fucked up.” Yuta follows his best friend into the living room. 

Taeyong has the decency to pretended to be surprised, but Jaehyun just passes him a cup of steaming hot tea and says, “What did you do?”

“It’s what I didn’t do,” Yuta admits as they sit down around their table. “What I _ couldn’t _do. I take it you both know about me and Doyoung?”

Jaehyun and Taeyong share a look. Taeyong reaches across the table and covers Yuta’s hand with his own. “You deserve a really nice boyfriend,” he says. “You know that, right?”

Yuta shrugs. His tea cup burns his hands but he can’t let it go. “I want that, but if I get too close… What if it happens again, what if I’m just alone and humiliated _ again _?”

“And what if you’re not?” Jaehyun asks, as if it’s that simple. 

“He’s liked you for a long time, Yuta.” Taeyong looks a little sheepish. “He told about sleeping with you that night you first met. He said he didn’t want to push anything, but he's liked you since then.”

“You never said." Yuta wonders, "Your party… Did he leave that chair free on purpose? Did he know I was coming to it?” 

Taeyong chuckles. “I’d mentioned you’d be there, but the free seat? That was just because you were late. He said he was looking forward to seeing you, though.” 

“I had no idea.” Yuta sighs. He’s been so wrapped up in what he wanted back then that he hadn’t properly taken into account what Doyoung might be looking for. “And then I just asked him if he wanted to schedule sex.”

Taeyong says, “You should talk to him. If you like him, you need to tell him.” 

“That’s what Kun said too.” Yuta thinks about Doyoung’s nervous stance as he’d done something as brave as confess his feelings in Yuta’s apartment only two weeks prior. He thinks about the first time that Doyoung suggested he stayed over after they’d fucked. He thinks about how happy Doyoung had been when Yuta wanted to go for breakfast with him, and about how good it felt to be on what had felt like a real date with him.

“Then listen to us.” Taeyong shrugs, and Yuta does.

Yuta isn’t even sure if Doyoung will answer his call when he rings him the next day, but he picks up on the third ring and says, “Yuta?”

“Hey. Do you have time to get lunch?” Yuta asks. “And I do mean lunch this time.”

“Um.” Doyoung pauses. “I only have forty five minutes.”

“I can be outside your office in five minutes.” Yuta promises. “I’ll can be quick,” 

“I’m very tempted to make a sex joke right now, but I’m not going to,” Doyoung tells him, and Yuta grins. Doyoung isn’t mad, that much is clear, and _ damn _ is Yuta thankful. 

They go to a sandwich joint on the block over from Doyoung’s office and Yuta asks if he can pay for Doyoung’s lunch. “I guess… But why?

“Why not?” Yuta raises an eyebrow. “You can pay next time.”

“Next time…” Doyoung watches him carefully. “I don’t understand what’s happening here," he says, but he goes along with it despite everything and Yuta can see he isn't uptight or mean or anything other than _perfect._

They sit down at a tiny table near the door, and it’s not the most intimate of situations, but it feels pretty intimate regardless. Yuta takes a breath. “I wanted to explain myself to you.”

“You don’t have to.” Doyoung leaves his sandwich unopened.

“My ex cheated on me,” Yuta says, looking down at the table. When he looks up, Doyoung is still staring at him. “I didn’t— I couldn’t imagine being someone’s boyfriend again. I couldn’t imagine putting myself in that position.”

Doyoung sits back in his seat and says, “If you don’t want to put labels on it, I get that, I do.”

“No, that’s just it. I _ do _ want to. I really like you. It just took some time to, um, figure it all out.” Yuta takes another breath. He wishes he were better at this. “So… Do you want to, you know, date properly?”

The flicker of a smile passes across Doyoung’s face, but he says nothing. Yuta can practically hear his heartbeat in his chest. Time passes so slowly it _ hurts. _

“Yes, okay,” Doyoung says, finally.

“I can’t believe you made me wait so long there.” Yuta runs a hand over his face. His stomach is doing that weird flip thing, but it’s not weird anymore. It’s just good, and it’s exciting and Yuta wants to cry, he’s so relieved. “That felt like ten minutes!”

“Oh, but didn’t you know? Time is just a concept.” Doyoung smirks. “Someone told me that once.”

Yuta groans. “I deserve that,” he admits. He smiles back at Doyoung, and Doyoung smiles at him, and if Yuta had less restraint he might just climb over the table and right into Doyoung’s lap right now.

“We can date on one condition,” Doyoung tells him as they wander back towards his office fifteen minutes later.

“Which is?” Yuta asks. 

Doyoung gives him a stern look. “Your dog stays out of the bedroom,” he says, and that is something that Yuta is happy to agree to.

  
  
  



End file.
